hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Supporting Cast Humans *'Zeke' - The owner of the local diner the team often visits. Zeke is an enthusiastic believer in aliens and a Science Fiction fan. His antics in pursuing proof to his beliefs have led him into trouble more than once. As of late, he remains unaware of the Battle Force 5's true mission. **'Trucketta' - Zeke's 1950's pickup truck. It was temporarily modified in the episode Artificial Intelligence, with improved performance and able to project a massive EMP blast every 4 hours. *'Grace' - The waitress of Zeke's diner and the intended love interest for Stanford, Vert, and Zoom. She is also said to be the new member of BF5 in season 3. *'Sheriff Johnson' - The local authority whom is always trying to pin Vert down. He considers the group a rag tag of possible delinquents. Though he accepts their cover as vehicle test drivers, he doesn't approve of their antic activities on his watch. He also pins down Stanford a lot, and Agura too. *'Zen' - Debuts in The Chosen One. A student of the Order of the Flying Fists, he at first comes to try and get Zoom to go back to the Order, but allows him to stay following a successful Battle Key run. He later returns in Mouth of the Dragon once he learns of the rift that connected Earth to the Red Sentient planet. **'Zen's Rocketboard' - A modified skateboard with small rocket thrusters in the rear. *'Simon Ian Rhodes II' - Debuts in StormShocker. Stanford's older brother who has a condescending attitude toward his sibling, due to the fact that he is better at all things and gets more attention. As a result, he is more arrogant and does not consider the consequences of his actions. However, he is completely unaware of Stanford's role as part of Battle Force 5. He was later mentioned by Stanford in Spawn Hunters and later by Dan Wheldon in Full Throttle. He flirts with Grace a lot in StormShocker. **'Fast Felion' - Simon's car, similar-looking to the Reverb, but has a Union Jack flag on its roof and no combat ability. *'Master Takeyasu' - Debuts in Mouth of the Dragon. Zoom's former teacher in the Order of the Flying Fists, who seems to have prior knowledge of the Sentients and of Krytus. Apparently he has also met with Rawkus. He is an extraordinary martial artist and is able to hold his own against the Red Sentients. He dies in the fight against a Karmordial in Full Revolution. **Takeyasu's Rocketboard - Like Zen, Takeyasu also rides about on a rocket-powered skateboard. *'Dan Wheldon' - Guest stars as himself in Full Throttle. A pro racer and Indy 500 champion, Dan was trying to perfect a maneuver called the 1260 ricochet on the BF5's test track, but was later recruited to help destroy a Red Sentient scanner. At the end of the episode, he was given a communicator by Sage and was made an honorary member of the BF5. Will most likely never reappear due to the racer's tragic demise.The Battle Force 5 Movie Full Revolution ''is dedicated to his memory. **'Dan's Race Car''' - Modeled after a Formula One racer, Dan's vehicle was reported to have a sophisticated propulsion system and was faster than the Saber and SkyKnife. Though not equipped for combat, it was temporarily modified with Sentient scanners. *'Jack Wheeler' - Debuts in Legacy. Vert's long lost father who disappeared into a storm shock years ago and was forced to work as a slave for Tors-10. and now He's back to see His son with the team and Helixion in Full Revolution. Aliens *'Kharamanos' - Debut in Lord of the Kharamanos. A race of super-engineers that were enslaved by the Vandals and forced to build their vehicles. Tezz and Vert were able to stir up a rebellion and return them to their home dimension. **'Tromp' - A Kharamanos who was impressed with Tezz's intellect and technology, and later became leader of his people. *'Rawkus' - Debuts in Stone Cold Warrior. A gigantic stone golem with no allegiance to good or evil. He has massive strength, durability, and wields a weapon that resembles a scythe, which has total control over rock. He is known as the Eternal Equalizer, whose mission is to maintain the balance of the Multiverse by making certain no faction dominates the others. It was because of him that Sage was saved from her brother. He survives by using a Power Core Stone, but can use a Sentient Chip in an emergency. He has also met with Master Takeyasu. He later brings Vert and Zoom to the Shadow Zone in order to have them find the lost Blue Sentient minds and eventually restore the balance of the Multiverse. **'Grindstone' - Rawkus's big motorcycle, also made out of stone. *'Shadow Speeders' - Debut in The Shadow Zone. Lost Multiverse travelers who remained in the Shadow Zone too long and became mindless shadow raiders. They travel on fast-moving black unicycles, which fire black energy that turns matter into shadow matter. Their only purpose is to trap and transform other beings into Shadow Speeders. They cannot be destroyed normally, are able to move about by defying normal laws of physics and constant contact with them will eventually turn anyone into another Shadow Speeder. Staying within the Shadow Zone too long will also cause a gradual transformation. They are still shown in Full Revolution. *'Magmatrox' - Debuts in Hunt for the Magmatrox. A huge, stone-skinned, rhinoceros-like creature that the Red Sentients hunted for its horn. Krytus wanted to use its horn to increase his psychic powers to find Sage. It has tremendous strength and is able to shoot massive fireballs from its mouth. Apparently, at the end of the episode, the last one was revealed to be a parent, as it had a nest of eggs, one of them awaiting its hatching day. Category:Browse Category:Characters